Crazily normal (a normal demigod story)
by SparklyDanosaur
Summary: Katelyn finds out that she's a demigod, and no, she doesn't get to go on quests. She stays at her new home, with new friends, barely braced for the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

I had a really weird day. I mean as weird as it can get with me. It all started with waking up to my room being all packed up. My dad walked into my room. "Dad, why is all my stuff packed up?" I asked. "Get in the car; you're going to Crest Water boarding school." I walked into the foyer. Standing in it I saw my brother, Matthew, with red puffy eyes and tangled hair. Obviously, he'd been crying. I'd never seen him cry before. I went back to my room and grabbed my bags. We all trudged out to the car. The car was silent the whole hour drive to Crest Water. It broke when we pulled into the carpool lanes. "We're here." Dad stated quietly.

We started up the sidewalk and then up the stairs. "Wait!" Dad called after us. Matthew kept going, an angry glint in his eyes. I stopped and dropped my bags to the ground. I walked back to my father. "I did this… I did this because a voice in my head told me to. It felt right." He choked out. I just couldn't resist hugging him. "Go catch up with your brother. And Katelyn… I love you." He told me. I forced myself to turn around and walk back to my bags. Besides, we were holding up the other people in carpool. I lugged my pink and purple suitcase up the stairs to find my brother. When I finally found him looking for the principal's office to sign us in, he said, "Don't believe anything he tells you K. He doesn't love us; he just wants to get rid of us because we always bring trouble. In fact, I think he's bringing us here so that he isn't responsible for us when we do one of the following to the school; blow it up, set it on fire, or somehow make a huge hole in it. That's how it always works out. I'll tell you a secret. Once when I was your age, someone I knew once tried to take me somewhere. He told me it was a place where I would be protected and understood. He said I was special. I didn't fall for it. You shouldn't either." I stayed silent.

Sooner or later we found the office. We knocked on the door. It flung open with a quick chilling breeze. A short man with no hair sat at a large desk. "Hello, you must be the new students, Courtney and Jacob! Welcome! I'm principal Meyers." He said. "Um… no…." Matthew jumped in. "Oh! Then you must be Jana and Evan! Sorry for the mix up, I've got your-" I shook my head. Principal Meyers frowned. "I'm Katelyn Brown and this is my older brother Matthew." I tugged on the chain of the snowflake necklace my mom supposedly gave to me when I was born. None of us remember mom, she was just a figure, but still an idol to me. "Oh. I see your forms right here. They seem to have appeared out of thin air!" Meyers chuckled. He handed us both crème colored folders. "In these folders is the room you'll be staying in, your roommate, schedule, and the school handbook. Any questions?" We shook our heads. "Well, off you go! I hope you have a great year here at Crest Water boarding school!" Yeah, right, I thought. And with that, we set off to find our rooms.

"Well," I said to Matt, looking at my papers. "I guess I'll see you next at lunch." Matthew looked at his own papers. "No, just when you're scheduled to leave, I'm scheduled to come. We will barely have time to make eye contact without you missing some of Math class. I know you like math." I nodded. Math was my favorite subject. I hated reading, only because I have dyslexia, and I was terrible at art. The only thing I liked better than math was gym; did I mention I also have ADHD? "We'll figure it out. I've gotta go." I replied. "Yeah, me to. See you later, hopefully." We hugged and then I scurried up three flights of stairs to get to my assigned dorm room. I was breathing heavily by the time I reached room 203. Going up three flights of stairs and then walking pretty much in circles looking for one tucked away room really wipes a girl out!

But I did find the room. When I walked into the room I saw a girl no younger than fifteen laying on the bottom bunk of a bed listening to music. I knocked on the door to let her know I was in here. She pulled out her ear buds and looked me over up and down, making her almond shaped eyes shift. Of course I was still dressed in my Hello Kitty pajamas and old sneakers, so I felt really uncomfortable. "Name?" She finally spoke. "Katelyn. But friends call me Kate, Katie or K. Yours?" I dragged my stuff over to the walk in closet, which was already filled with clothes. "Katelyn's fine. I'm Ella. The right side of the closet is yours." She replied, pulling her blonde hair into a high pony. I started unpacking my stuff. Something told me to take off my necklace. When I did, it transformed into a long sword with the same little snowflake charm on the end. "Ack!" I yelped, dropping the sword as it transformed back to a necklace, then back to sword form. I picked it up again, turning around. I walked out of the closet. Matthew appeared at the door, which startled me into once again dropping my sword. "Katelyn, we've gotta get outta here." He said it so urgently I wondered what was wrong until I heard something yelling from behind him. A boy with goat legs-yeah I said goat legs-and curly hair curved into the room, followed by a huge one eyed thing. It was all a blur; I didn't even think about what I was doing, I just ran up with my sword towards the one eyed thing. Cyclopes I think they're called? Anyways, I was charging, but the Cyclops noticed me before I reached him. He dove straight for the wall, leaving- like Matt predicted- a huge gaping hole. The Cyclops surprisingly caught his balance before he fell, and charged towards goat boy to the right of me. Just when the Cyclops was at least two feet from crushing goat boy, my reflexes took my sword and jabbed the weird monster in the knee cap. He buckled, but before he slammed into the ground, he disintegrated into black dust. "Hey, nice one! Thanks!" goat boy said as if he encountered this sort of thing on a daily basis. He brushed dust off of his arms and legs. "I knew I smelled a monster in this school, I just didn't know who or where." I stole a glance towards Ella, terrified in the corner. "By the way, I'm Cyrus. We should bounce before we get busted."


	2. Chapter 2

We jumped from three stories up from out of the hole, but there was a ladder on the side of the wall that we grabbed before we hit concrete. I guess we just got lucky. We clambered down the ladder and ran until the school was out of sight. We all collapsed under a big oak tree, out of breath. "Katelyn, you okay?" Matthew asked. I nodded, coughing. "You sure?" He pressed. "I'm fine, okay?" I lied through coughs. I think I'm fine… I thought. I never really told anybody this, but I have minor asthma. Only two people know about my problem. Dad and then Matt. And of course my doctor. It's not bad, but I got medications anyways. The same medications I left at Crest Water! I had left all my stuff in the closet, leaving me with nothing but my pajamas and necklace! And coat, of course. "Let's just slow down to a walk." Matthew compromised. "So, um… why do you have…?" I looked at Cyrus's hooves. "Hooves? I'm a satyr. Half goat, half 'human'. But I'm not the only one who's half something." Cyrus answered, dropping small hints. "Okay, so, there are more of you satyrs?" I asked, not catching on what he was saying. "Yes. But satyrs aren't the only ones who are half human." Cyrus continued. I looked at Matt for help. He just folded his arms and looked away. He knew what was coming. "Look, I'm just trying to tell you you're a demigod!" I stopped in my tracks. "Demi means half, right? Half what? I'm confused. What's going on?" I asked, panic rising in my tone. "Put them together. Demigod. Half god. Half-blood. Come on, we're a long way from camp," Cyrus explained. "So, like, a camp… for half-bloods?" Suddenly everything clicked, like I'd just found a puzzle piece that had been lost for twelve years. I started walking again. "This is exactly what I meant!" Matthew was the one to stop this time, stomping his foot into the rich, Oregon soil. "It's all just a big joke," I turned around to face him. "I don't think so, though. I'm going if you come or not. I want a chance to feel… safe." I walked towards him. "Fine. I'll only go because I'm your older brother, and you need support." Matthew walked again. "We need to hurry up! We're in Greenhorn, Oregon, and we need to be in Long Island!" Cyrus called from up ahead. "I've got some money in my jacket," he continued. "Maybe we can catch a bus or train."

Finally, we found a train station and just barely made it on. We sat down, knowing it'd be a long ride, drowning in silence. After ten minutes this is how it ended up: Matthew fell asleep, his head resting on my shoulder. Cyrus plugged his head phones in his phone—we didn't dare call anyone we knew because they would just scold us and tell our dad, Who would also be mad. Besides, Cyrus said using cell phones was dangerous for demigods-And started playing games. That left me all alone in la la land. As I gazed out the window, I twisted my necklace around my neck. I wanted to get up and walk around or something, but I could barely move with Matthew drooping all over my shoulder. And trust me; I know that Matt is a hard sleeper. I put my forehead on the window and watched snow trickle down from above. I found my own eyelids getting heavy despite the pain in my neck, and the cool window was surprisingly soothing. I thought about the times Matthew, dad, and I would go on picnics in the park. Matt would pack a Frisbee and soccer ball, dad would dig the blanket and basket up from in the garage, and I would make six PB&J sandwiches, cut in little dainty triangles. Then we would go to our favorite Park, Catherine Creek State Park, and hangout all Saturday long. Thinking of those times gave me a warm feeling inside. Slowly, I drifted off to a light, dreamless (for once!) sleep.

The next I woke up, everyone was flooding out of the train. Apparently, we were somewhere in Wyoming, because there was a big sign that read "Welcome to Wyoming Train Station" in big green letters. "We're one state away from the halfway state, so we'd better hurry up." Cyrus noted. I peeled my face off the window and Matt and Cyrus started to crack up. "Whaaaaatttttt?" I asked. Morning is definitely not my time of day, especially if it's before 6:00 AM. They replied with even more hysterics. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw a huge imprint on my face. I joined them with laughing at the imprint that looked like a bird. Suddenly Cyrus just stopped laughing. "That's a dove! Or is it an owl? Eagle? Vulture? Crow? Either way, we gotta go. NOW. And cover that thing up." "Here, use my scarf," Matthew offered. Well, it was more like an order. I grabbed the puffy scarf, wrapped it around me, and secured it with a single pull. We scurried off the train and sat on a nearby blue bench. As we examined a map, I decided to bring up the animal on my cheek. "What's with the animal imprint? Why'd you want me to cover it up?" I rubbed the imprint that didn't exist anymore. I untied the scarf and set it next to us. "I think it's a hint." Cyrus lowered his voice. I just stared blankly. "Meaning you might get claimed soon." I kept staring. "Okay. Remember how I told you that you were half mortal and half god? Well, being claimed means finding out who the half god part is." Cyrus explained. I felt so dumb, and that was a feeling that I absolutely despised. Even though I look thirteen like my brother is thirteen, we're not twins because I'm eleven years old. And my birthday is in three days. Although everybody mistakes me for thirteen, because I'm tall, awkward, and I have a wide vocabulary, I sometimes still feel like the baby, the weak link of the groups I'm in. That's why I try not to have stupid moments like this one. "Oh. I got it now." I answered shyly. Great going, Katelyn, I thought. Afterwards, we just sat in silence waiting for the next train to Iowa.


	3. Chapter 3

It was I'd say about nine in the morning when the train broke down, which was just our luck, in some city still in Wyoming. We had to get off the train, and the next train wouldn't come for a long while, so we decided to walk it until further notice. It was until we finally sat down after walking a while when I realized I was really hungry. "You guys, we haven't eaten in hours!" I complained. "Actually, I ate someone's purse." Cyrus jumped in. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Great iron supplements. Really filling, you know." I sighed. "Anyways, I see a sub shop down the street, can we go there pleaaaaaaaaaaase?" I pleaded, mostly out of hunger. "Okay, okay. Gods you may be daughter of Aphrodite for all I know." So we all got up and walked over to the sandwich stand. When we got there, I ordered a veggie sub; Matthew ordered a meatball sub, and Cyrus just got a few napkins. By the time we paid, the pot belly guy in an apron leaned toward us, and I could smell his musty-ness and garlic breath from three feet away. "Anything else? BLT Barbeque, bacon egg and cheese? Bring you anywhere for one gold drachma? Breakfast roll, anyone?" As he leaned closer we all took one step backwards. "Wait, hold up a second. What did you say about a ride?" Matthew asked. "You give me just one gold drachma; I'll give you the fastest transportation to wherever you want. Are you interested in the offer? Of course I also take denarii, but with that I only go to Rome." I looked at his nametag and saw that his name was Isaac. "Well, Isaac, give us a minute to discuss this." I motioned to a nearby table and we walked over.

"Do you think we should take the offer? I didn't smell monster on him. It was just faint..." Cyrus noted. I tapped my finger on the table. "Well, this whole walking from Greenhorn to Long Island thing seems impossible… I vote yes." I concluded. "I say the same." Cyrus agreed. We turned to Matthew for the last vote. "Yes, as long as we're together. I don't want Katelyn to get hurt or anything like that." I sighed. Sometimes my brother can be a bit protective. Sometimes, I like it; sometimes it can be just plain annoying. Simple as that.

Anyways, we went back up to Isaac and told him we would like to take up the offer. "Ahh," He smiled a crooked smile. He snapped his fingers and waved the palm of his right hand in the shape of a circle. "State your destination." He told us. In unison, we all stated, "Half-Blood Hill, Long Island, New York." A shimmering oval appeared, with a picture of a hill waving inside of it. "Your drachma, please." Isaac held out his hand. Cyrus fished a golden coin with Greek writing on it out of his pocket, and handed it to Isaac. He motioned for us to step inside the oval. I touched the oval with my finger and the image shimmered. I poked my head inside and soon enough my whole body was through the portal, and the rest of Half-Blood Hill formed around me. Cyrus and Matthew joined me on the hill and all we could say was "Wow." It was snowy outside of camp boundaries, but inside the camp was a summer's mid-morning. The entrance to Camp Half-Blood was two marble columns with a few vines winding up and down. Sitting on top of both columns laid a huge marble plaque that read "Camp Half-Blood" in a style that seemed to me like it was made from a bunch of tooth picks.

But the inside, it was like nothing I'd ever seen before! Campers in orange camp tees roamed around the camp. In the center were twenty log cabins, each designed in their own way. There was a humongous rock climbing wall, but instead of something like water, hot lava flowed down the center. It was all just too cool!

We entered the boundaries to camp and suddenly the cold nippy weather turned into pure mid spring weather. There was a big house with a large porch to our right, along with a volleyball court. I breathed in and the smell of fresh strawberries filled my lungs. I felt a feeling of power just looking. "Hey let's get over to the big house to get you two in the system. Honestly the trip was easier than I thought!" Cyrus waddled off towards the big house and knocked on the door, Matthew and I following closely behind. The door opened, and I gasped at what I saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys, I'm sorry there's horribly long chapters :( and they'll get shorter. This is an old fan fic, so I already had it written out, and I just joined. So yeah. I try to post twice a day! **

On the other side of the door was a man from the waist up with curly grey hair. But from the waist down, he was a white stallion! I stuttered and tripped. "Why hello there, Miss!" he spoke. "I'm Chiron. Come in and take a seat, why don't you!" Chiron said. We went inside the house and sat down in a chair. "Now, this is Camp Half-Blood. A place where demigods like you can train." Chiron said. "Train? For what?" I asked. Chiron had a concerned look on his face. "Don't worry, as long as you stay here, you'll be safe." Matthew snorted. Chiron turned to him. "As for you, I'm sure you've already been claimed?"

"I… don't…" Matthew stuttered, as a brunette girl in a leather jacket appeared in the doorway.

"Chiron," The girl said. "Should I give her a tour?" Chiron nodded, and the girl walked right out the front door and I abruptly got up and followed.

"So, what's your name?" I asked. "Ivy. Ivy Black. Yours?" "Well hi, Ivy, I'm Katelyn." Ivy pointed to the lot of cabins. "Those are the campers' cabins. There are ones for children of Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Athena, Ares, Hypnos, Iris, Hecate, and more." Ivy explained. "For now, since you haven't been claimed, you will be staying in the Hermes cabin, because Hermes is the god of travels and he is always open for new people." Ivy stated through her teeth. Her tone said "THIS WAS SO REHEARSED, KILL ME NOW" but her fake smile said "Welcome to the training for your death! I hope you have a terrible time!". "Which cabin are you in?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and said "My butt-head dad's, Ares." Just then, a spear flew by and nearly impaled her face. "Love ya, dad!" Ivy said quickly. I had an idea about all the Greek gods and goddesses; I just never expected them to actually be real. Standing next to me was an actual daughter of the war god Ares. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I am related to a Greek god or goddess myself. I shivered at the thought. "Over there," Ivy continued, "Is the dining pavilion." Ivy pointed at the stables, the forest (which was forbidden for the juniors and some of the older kids) and the armory (her personal favorite). "Now, you need your own camp tee. My sister can hook you up." She led me to the Hermes cabin, where inside was a young girl, no older than 14 on the floor, trying to pick a red leather diary lock. "Zanobia!" Ivy snapped. The girl threw her book under a nearby bed and smiled. "Was that my diary?!" Ivy exclaimed. "Pfft, no, it was… um…err… So, what did you need?" she got up and leaned on the wall. "Katelyn here needs a camp tee and necklace." "Ahh, I just stole- I mean got some!" Zanobia said. "Don't worry, she won't tell. RIGHT?" Ivy glared at me with her brown- wait no, red eyes? Either way, she looked at me as if to say "Say yes unless you want to get maimed like gummy dinos on a straw!" "I won't tell, I guess…" I said. "Great!" Zanobia handed me a bright orange tee shirt that had "Camp Half-Blood" in black writing on the front, with a silhouette of a Pegasus on it. "You owe me more inventory!" Zanobia added, "Who are you anyway?!" "Oh, sorry," Ivy said, suddenly gnawing and biting the heads off of dinosaur gummies. "Zanobia, Katelyn, Katelyn, Zanobia, LET'S GET THIS PARTAY STARTED!" "And here is the necklace." Zanobia shoved a leather necklace at me despite the fact that I am vegetarian strictly for the animals. "You will get beads on your necklace every time you survive a year." She explained. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the flipping phone! Survive what exactly?" I exclaimed. "Oh, you know, blood thirsty monsters who love the taste of demigods in the morning. No biggie." I had a horrified look on my face. "Okay, great orientation, you guys! Buh-bye now…" I swiveled toward the door to run, but Ivy grabbed my hood and said "Oh no ya don't, get your pajama wearing butt back in here!" she stomped on the wood flooring. Zanobia laid the necklace on the shirt and said, "I can smuggle you some shorts, too if you like?"

As we snuck towards the camp I came up with a quick plan and discussed it with the girls. "When we steal stuff, we usually take it and run, and deal with the punishment of cleaning the dining pavilion." Ivy giggled. "So, you got the plan?" I asked for the 5th time. "Yes," they both replied.

I marched in there with confidence until I noticed the blonde boy reading a book behind the counter. When I got up to the counter I froze and then shook my head to snap out of it. _Focus, Katelyn, Zanobia and Ivy are counting on you, _I thought. As I pulled myself together, the boy looked up from his book and asked me "Can I help you with anything?" In a soft tone. _CHIL OUT!_ I thought to myself. "Hi, I just got here, and I'm a bit weak, can I get some ambrosia and nectar?" I asked. He nodded and pointed to a display table. I pretended to look at the sign and said "Oh, I don't have any drachma. I guess I'll see you later, um… what's your name?" "I'm Trevor Ackerman, and you are?" his dark blue green eyes smiled at me along with his mouth. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zanobia waving me down, and I said to Trevor, "Leaving. I'll see you around," and I quickly bolted out the shop.

I ran up to Ivy and Zanobia. "You totally like him!" Zanobia gagged, as Ivy smirked. "I totally don't. I'm not allowing myself to crush on people until I'm thirteen!" I protested. "Riiiiiiiiiiiight. Wait hold up, you're not thirteen?" Ivy sounded so surprised. "I'm eleven." I admitted, and started to clam back up. "Cool." Both Zanobia and Ivy said in unison. Ivy handed me the shorts and said "So you can take a shower and change or something," and I took that as a nice way of saying that I smelled like a homeless skunk watching a horror movie. "Thank you, guys!" I said as I grabbed the shorts.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ... Hi. I have not been updating every day (obviously) so that method will be no more! I have posted a new COLLAB FAN FIC When the Books Came to Life! My friend and I were outside drinking lemonade as suggested in the story, when we looked to the bushes and said "It would be cool if our favorite characters came through a portal from there," and poof, new fan fiction. Any who, I'm posting this formerly unfinished chapter out of guilt. I don't know if I even have any fans. The reason I started writing wasn't to become a famous writer, it was for myself, writing just calms me down and stuff. So when I saw , I decided ****_Hey, it would be pretty cool so see my effort being read._**** OK, I'm rambling, but it feels good. Enjoy the most likely long awaited chapter 5!**

* * *

After I took a nice shower, I looked up at the sun and determined what time it was. It was about 10:00 AM, I guessed, and I walked around the camp to figure out what I should do. Ivy and Zanobia sped up to me and Zanobia said "Great! Just in time for archery!" and Ivy arrived by her side. "Yeah, Chiron's teaching us the proper use of flaming arrows!" Ivy jumped excitedly. NOW I was officially scared of this girl. We walked to a field with targets set up. "Welcome. This is the junior's class I suppose. Come, grab a bow and arrow and we can begin." Chiron directed. We went up to each target and lying beside them were bow and arrows of the perfect size, and we picked them up. "Okay," I heard a new voice say. "Line up to get your arrow on fire!" The one who spoke was a Latino boy with black curly hair and pointy ears if you ask me. He stretched out his hand and a fire appeared. I yelped in terror and shielded my eyes. Ivy leaned in and said "Yeah, he can do that. See, he's a son of Hephaestus, god of fire and whatever." "Oh yeah, he was known as the blacksmith for the gods. He was also the god of crafts, which is awesome. I remember now." I replied without thinking. "Remember- not _was_- _is_," Ivy, said, "Also, you're getting the hang of this whole Greek mom and dad thing." Chiron waved his arrow over the fire quickly, and readied his bow and, fired, if you will. He turned around and patted fire boy on the back and said "Thanks, Leo," Then he continued to us, "Okay, your turn."

So, after archery was Pegasus riding. I know, hold up, what happened in archery? Let's put it this way-I pissed off a few children of Aphrodite. And let's also say that their hair isn't burnt, it's crispier than it was before. Anyways, I was O.K. with winged horseback riding, but Zanobia was better. It was like going on a really epic roller coaster! But bonding time… with a horse… Next up was monster assault techniques with Zanobia's cabin (The Hermes cabin) which All of us were great at (I tried to disregard the huge hellhound in the corner gnawing on a slobbery ball). Then we split up, and I was scared at first but I got a hold of myself. It was 2:00, and Ivy went canoeing with her boyfriend Ryan Waters and Zanobia went to the climbing lava wall to spy on her satyr crush Grover Underwood. I walked over to the arts and craft center, to make a bronze weapon with the Hephaestus cabin. I sat down at the big stone table. A young man about 19 years old with short, curly, black hair and dark skin walked in front of the long table and said "Hello, for those of you who don't know, I'm Drake, son of Hephaestus. Today we are going to learn how to make your own bronze weapon." I looked at all of my classmates. My heart skipped like 15,000 beats (even though that's not practical, I would be dead by the time that happened) when I noticed a very familiar face sitting three seats down from me. It was Trevor. He noticed me staring and smiled at me and waved. I smiled and waved back and turned away.

We exchanged glances a few times during class. Aside from Trevor, Class was great! I was surprisingly good at crafts. "Hey, you are coming to the camp fire later, right?" I turned around and saw Trevor running up to me. "Sure. I don't know what it's all about, is it fun?" I asked. "Yeah it's awesome! It's a sing along with my cabin, it's really cool." He explained. "Okay, I'll be there with Ivy and Zanobia." I replied. "There they are right now. Wanna walk with us? We have an extra javelin." I said in a sing song voice. "Sure." He said, walking towards Ivy and Zanobia. "Hey, Katelyn! Are you ready for swim & beach?" Zanobia called out. "Yeah!" I yelled back. Then a boy with brownish blonde hair and blue eyes turned the corner. As all of us finally met at a tree beginning the forest. "Who's this?" I asked regarding the boy. "Who's _this_?" Ivy asked. "I'm Ryan Waters, son of Poseidon." He said, shaking my hand. "That's a bit cheesy… I'm Katelyn." I replied, shaking his hand. "So HE gets an introduction and a name. I'm Trevor. Son of Apollo." Trevor said to Ryan, Zanobia, and Ivy.

So blah blah blah swimming with Nereids, I'll skip over that for the sake of mortals. It was pretty mind blowing! Next up was an hour of free time, volleyball, and cabin clean up. This kind of hurt, because I didn't know where my true cabin was. Also, I was pretty sure that the Hermes cabin was the messiest cabin there, having so many campers in one cabin. It took thirty whole minutes for Zanobia and me to clean up the cabin, even with the help of 30 other cabin mates.

After cleaning the cabins, me, Ivy, Zanobia, Ryan, and Trevor played volleyball (The ONLY regular thing here) for 15 minutes, we decided to hang out and try to get to know each other better. In that time, I found out that Zanobia and Ivy are sisters from other misters. Literally. Apparently, Zanobia's dad is Hermes, and Ivy's dad is Ares, but they have the same mom. I also learned that Trevor has been at Camp Half-Blood for a year (and three days, 45 minutes, and 10, 11, 12 seconds. And obviously still counting.).

**A/N: I hope you liked, and it would mean EVERYTHING to me if you just took a little time out of your fan fic browsing and review! I love constructive criticism! SHOUT IT OUT of the day goes to: NeverlandNat! Check her out if you like Youtubers like Dan and Phil. Oh, and I reply to PMs. ****_"LOL, she said PMS" _****-.-**

**K THNX BAIIIII!**

**~Kristin**


End file.
